fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand (Pure's)
Sand Sand is a superior element that costs 1350 diamonds. Sand does fairly extreme damage within distances and has large AoE. But due to mediocre speed and a little narrow hitbox makes it quite unfit for some situations. Sand has most relevance to Egyptian superstition, gods and goddesses and deserts. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Above Average Speed : Above Medium (but lower than Average) Spells Sand Storm Shoot out small amounts of high-damaging tornadoes of sand that absorb players during travel and cause blinding. --> The user raises their left hand and mold nearby sand into a tornado, with the size of 2 Robloxians. The user will mold 4 tornadoes, that each deal 90 ~ 135 damage. These tornadoes are capable of dragging players towards them during travel. This will also blind them for 3 seconds and deal continuous amounts of the damage per second, which does a total of 270 ~ 405 damage. If all tornadoes could hit, they will do a whopping 1000+ damage(although is impossible due to the distance between each other with the range of Blaze Column's explosion which also requires close contact to do so). These tornadoes then spit that player out of them and the cycle repeats until they hit a wall(because the tornado breaks) or travels for straight 30 seconds. This multi projectile has 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana '' * '''Note : '''Unlike Wind Tornadoes, they come out less but do more damage per tornado. However, both require close contact to deal as much damage as an ultimate does. * '''Tip : '''Ambush your opponent and cast this spell for a free kill. * '''Note 2 : '''They can do 1080 ~ 1620 damage if done close contact due to their small range. '''Curse of Anubis' Become the God of The Underworld and condemn nearby users by using ancient black magic which has the capacity of Grim's Curse and high damage. --> The user will summon a large sand tornado around them and then transform into a god with a head of a jackal and a piece of cloth wrapped around below the hips, with a staff on their hands. The caster will raise this staff and then drag it down, causing a shockwave effect that will deal 190 ~ 380 damage to all nearby players, accompanied by Grim's Curse (a debuff that makes them take extra damage from other players' projectiles then disables healing spells for 4 seconds, then reset their cooldown). The debuff lasts for 8 seconds, this close range spell has a 13 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1100 shards Desert Strike A wave of sand strikes nearby players while the caster gets transported to their desired location by 2 travelling options. --> The user gathers humid air around them and converts it to physical power, punching the sand ground beneath them, striking nearby opponents with sand that deals 125 ~ 300 damage, and then they have an interface below their screen. The caster must either choose these 2 options : Slither or Leap # Slither makes the caster burrow under the sand and then travel up to 47 studs. They will knock anyone on the way but not tackle them, dealing 250 damage to that player. # Leap makes you leap 40 studs to your destination. Upon landing, multiple players will be stunned within 10 studs while dealing 170 damage, while distorting their screen with sand. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 275 mana and costs 1500 shards * Note : '''Slither affects one player but does high damage to that player, whilst Leap does lower damage but AoE to players. '''Tumbleweed Unleash 4 tumbleweeds that each is capable of hurting players with thorns while dealing low amounts of damage. --> The user kneels down and then create 4 tumbleweeds magically from their hands. These tumbleweeds roll and occasionally jump during travel. If one tumbleweed hits a player, it stops for a while and that user gets tortured with the spikes which does 27 ~ 44 damage each, for 9 seconds, for a total of 243 ~ 396 damage. Each tumbleweed has the range of Magma Drop (contact spell from Lava). This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown (not unless it hits a player and then its cooldown stops and then resets). *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1800 shards * Note : '''This spell is also quite dangerous if all tumbleweeds manage to hit, as they can do a total of 972 ~ 1584 damage. '''Wrath of Osiris Cause drought in your area within a large range while stopping nearby opponents as water is dehydrated from them, and then summon the sun to dry up the land and turn them to burning-hot sand which scorches them for a few seconds. --> The user raises their right hand and then, in a blink of an eye, turn into a god(preferably Osiris). They will trap nearby players within a 28 stud radius and then start to call on the sun to dry up that area and turn the surface beneath them into lava-burning sand that will burn players for 7 seconds, for the power of 51 ~ 93 damage, dealing a total of 357 ~ 651 damage. Not only that, additional burn damage occurs, which does 23 DPS for 3 seconds (0.5 per second). This ultimate lasts for 1 minute and 55 seconds. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 2500 shards Category:Pure's Finest Elements